


Fantasy

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bondage, D/s, Incest, M/M, Masturbating, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con References, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard liked to think about fighting back. He knew he'd never play out his fantasies, not like Jim got to but it was still something nice to think about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy

Richard liked to think about fighting back. He knew he'd never play out his fantasies, not like Jim got to but it was still something nice to think about.  
It was always the same in his head.  
Something would happen. More often than not they were at home but sometimes, when Richard was starting to get really scared of Jim, the fantasies took place in public. Jim would be whining or singing or teasing and Richard would be annoyed (in reality these situations usually ended up with Richard beaten and abused and on his knees). Something extra would happen, maybe Jim would start doing two of those things or start prodding Richard. And Richard would snap.  
In his head he was strong and Jim was compliant and didn't hit him when Richard grabbed his wrists and dragged him into the bedroom.  
At this point, in and out of his head, he'd be hard. Just thinking about pushing Jim around, having the upper hand for once was enough to make him groan and reach between his legs. Jim would have his skin if he ever found out that Richard was thinking about this sort of thing. But it was only a fantasy. It was alright.  
Richard would tie Jim down next. He knew that he hated being tied down but he didn't know if Jim would like it or not. Probably not, he thrived on having control.  
Next, Richard would get the riding crop.  
For once, Richard wouldn't be afraid to hurt Jim. He knew that if he ever really got this chance he would cry and refuse, even if Jim was begging, he couldn't ever do that but in his head he was Master and hurt his Jimmy.  
It would bruise. Jim's back and arse and stomach and chest would be red and swollen and purpling. There might even be a swollen stripe on his face, if he was really misbehaving. Sometimes Jim cried. Richard didn't like thinking about that but he couldn't always control his fantasies (Jim said it was because he was stupid and needed him to even save him from his own thoughts).  
And the noise would be amazing. It would be loud, cracks and slaps and Jim's shrieks and moans. But Jim would like it. Jim always liked it, Richard knew. He'd heard him with Sebby sometimes and he knew Jim was just as masochistic and he was sadistic.  
Richard imagined Jim might be begging.  
Begging for it to stop hurting or, more likely, begging for more. He'd be begging to be touched or fucked or used.  
In Richard's head he always knew what to say, how to make it sound hot. In his head the words didn't die on his tongue and his throat didn't seize up when he tried to speak. In his head he swore and was fearless with his words.,  
“I'll fuck you until you cry,” Richard would growl. He'd be fingering Jim open now. Roughly. With minimal lube, just enough to get a rough slide and it would hurt and Jim would love it.  
“Yes,” he would gasp, writhing beneath Richard. “Please, fuck me, master.”  
Richard often had to think about this phrase. He would splice together’s memories of Jim’s voice in his head to make it sound like him because even though Richard did essentially think in Jim’s voice, it was better to have a clearer sound. He remembers Jim swearing at him, teaching him how to beg properly. He remembers Jim begging him to let him turn the vibrator up just one more notch or letting him be tied up just for tonight  
It was never as breathless and wanting as Richard hoped it could be, but he never could grasp the thought of Jim being completely debauched. He wasn’t allowed to be with Sebby and Jim when they were fucking unless Jim was orchestrating a threesome or watching Richard and Sebby.   
When Richard fucked him it would be tight. He’d only ever topped a few times before, when Jim had to practically force him at gunpoint. It was terrifying, having actual control in an actual situation but in his head Jim was the one screaming. Maybe because it hurt or felt good but he screamed all the same.  
The bed would roock. Richard had recently started paying attention to this, it was his new method of zoning out when JIm had forced him into sex, the nights he knew Jim wouldn’t let him come.   
More often than not Richard would come before the fantasy could stop playing out in his head. He always hated himself afterwards, he usually only wanked when Jim was away and he was too afraid of calling to ask if he could touch Sebby.   
Afterwards he was alone and had to clean himself up. He usually thought about calling Jim, then, even if the time differences in wherever he was going made it the middle of the night or probably in the middle of a meeting. Being hurt when he got home was sometimes better than Jim’s ‘affection’,  
But it was just a fantasy. Everyone has them. It was okay


End file.
